The Moon's Inner Fire
by Love.Live.Sing
Summary: Katara wasn’t lying when she told Aang that she was confused…but what she didn’t want to admit was that deep down inside her she knew she had feelings for Prince Zuko…Plz R&R! T just to be on the safe side!
1. A Interesting Confrontation

**Hey guys!! Well this is my first Zutara story, so don't kill me for it -runs away- lol XD!! Anyway hope you guys like my story, please R&R even if your gonna do it anonymously! Enjoy!**

Katara wasn't lying when she told Aang that she was confused…but what she didn't want to admit is that deep down inside her she knew she had feelings for Prince Zuko…

Katara walked quickly to her room, irritation clearly visible on her face, Aang had just kissed her even after she told him she was confused…the nerve of him! She stopped halfway to her room and leaned against the wall of the narrow hallway…why was she confused, she racked her brain in search of answers and understanding but nothing came.

Sighing she let her mind wander to the day that Zuko told her that she could avenge her mother's death…Zuko…the very thought of him made her body shiver and her heart pound deep within her chest, she remembered the day when they returned clearly. The colors of the sky as the sun slowly set; the worried look adorning Aang's face and the smell of the sea. But most importantly, she remembered her embrace with Zuko.

She remembered the surprised look on his face when she hugged him, and how his strong arms seemed to wrap around her small waist and settle comfortably there, and the most curious part of it all was that…she never wanted to let go. She felt safe, content, and even whole as they stood there embraced for what seemed like only seconds; which was way too short for her.

As she reminisced she didn't hear the light taps of feet on wood as someone slowly approached her from behind.

"You should be asleep Katara." Said a gravelly voice making Katara snap out of her reverie and jump a foot in the air, she spun around to see Zuko standing a couple feet away from her and staring at her intently, his golden eyes seeming to pierce right through her.

"I know..." She replied as she tried to think of a reasonable excuse to why she would be up this late.

"Well you should be in bed, you need your rest." He said taking four long strides until he was standing right next to her, Katara could still feel his gold eyes piercing daggers through her trying to understand why she was still awake.

"Yes Zuko, I'm well aware of that." She sighed, Zuko detected a hint of annoyance coming from Katara but foolishly decided to press on.

"Well then why aren't you in-" He began, but didn't get far for Katara had lost her control and spun around to face him.

"The same reason _you're _not in bed Zuko!" She spat at him, her face only inches from his own. Zuko's mind went wild, not believing that they were really that close. Somewhere in the very back of his mind he wanted to close the inches between them and kiss her with as much force as he could muster…but the prince in him stopped himself…the prince in him knew it wasn't proper…the prince in him didn't want to believe that he just felt that way.

Katara could sense his confusion and hesitation and stared at him in frustration, the boy was going to reprimand her for being out late and here he was spacing out in front of her the nerve of him, the nerve of boys…what is it with boys anyway…do they always do this? Irritation clearly visible on Katara's face, she moved her hand and waved it in front of Zuko's; causing him to come back to the real world and leave his struggling mind to be dealt with later.

"Hmmm Zuko? Why are _you _up so late?" She asked tartly as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

Zuko's face turned a light pink as his hand flew up to rub his chest where Katara had just jabbed him, he turned to his side and let his gaze wander past the window and out into the gardens as he answered her, "Just couldn't sleep."

"Well then that makes two of us." Katara kept her voice cross even though she was surprised that the usual arrogant prince had answered her truthfully, and without a hint of the usual anger that filled his deep voice whenever she angered him.

"Mhmm…" The Fire Prince mumbled back as he let his mind wander to the day that Katara finally forgave him…he wasn't sure why but before that day…he didn't care if any of them trusted him but…for some reason that he could not fathom he wanted her to trust him. Out of everyone in the group he didn't care who trusted him except for Katara, he vowed that he would earn her trust and he did and to his surprise received a rare hug from it as well.

He wanted that hug again; he wanted to feel her head against his chest as she listened to his heart beat and wrap his arms around her in a strong protective hold. He wanted it, he craved for it, he needed it; but he didn't know how to get it.

Katara didn't realize how tired she was until a wave of sleep washed over her and without warning she fell to the side. Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts once again and with quick reflexes caught the sleep deprived water bender; he helped her into a standing position and allowed her to lean against him while she recuperated her strength.

"You should really be going to bed now…you can't train tomorrow in this condition." He said a bit of concern in his voice, Katara only nodded as another wave of sleep hit her and she teetered on her feet.

"Sorry I wasn't really expecting this." She smiled up at him, and his heart stopped. He did not understand this feeling he had, yes he had it once for Mai but this seemed to be stronger…and he didn't quite understand it. He stared into her soft blue eyes and his mind reprimanded him for he was showing weakness at the moment.

_Now Zuko you cannot show weakness! As the future Fire Lord you will have no room for weaknesses or feelings. It is your job to fix your nation and you will do it right, showing weakness will only bring you down. _His mind reminded him, and once again he brought out the arrogant prince that he was; shoving his feelings and his weakness to the back of his mind.

Katara leaned against Zuko, marveling at the fact of his arm tightly around her and his strong body supporting her own petite one. She never wanted it to end, but she knew it would. She gently pulled away from Zuko, whispered a thank you and slowly began the short walk to her room.

Zuko stood there speechless for a couple seconds, until heading back to his room. Katara on his mind, he knew that they could never be together. They were total opposites, not to mention he knew she didn't like him; but as he drifted to sleep a few minutes later he couldn't help but remember a saying his Uncle used to tell him…opposites attract…

**Hope you guys liked it!! R&R please for I want to have some reviews before I post the next chapter! Tell me anything, just don't bash plz!! By until next time!**


	2. Struggling Minds

**Secret23: Thanks for the luck haha I just might need it. Glad you liked it!**

**FredWeasleysGryffindor: Thanks for the motivation!! Much appreciated!**

**ilbsom1day: Yay!! That's what I was aiming for, the whole bickering but still getting heated type thing haha! Thanks for noticing! I appreciate the review!**

**addictedtozutara: Yes I know you're anonymous but I'm going to say something anyway, yes I try very hard to make sure that my stories have few spelling and grammar mistakes! Thanks for the review!**

**Whispers Of The Moon: Thanks for the support! Zutara is one of my favorite pairings so I could not resist the urge to write about them. Thanks for the review and motivation I needed!!**

**ZukoluvsPepsi: Haha! I'll share one of my cookies with you! The chewy kind is the best as well XD haha! I'm very happy that you like my story, and yes the hug was one of my favorite parts!**

**BrokenAvenger21: Haha all the same thanks for the review!**

**Sidesideshuffle: I'm glad you think so!! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys gave me the motivation and encouragement I needed to keep going YAY lol XD! Enjoy this next chapter you guys!! R&R PLZ!!**

Zuko awoke with the sun, fully alert and ready for a day of training. He hurriedly dressed in the dim light coming from his window, as he played over the days training routine in his mind. He couldn't wait to set up the training field, for it calmed him greatly. Walking towards the door he stopped at the mirror. As he ran his hand down the left side of his face, he walked out of his room shutting the door behind him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall, his thoughts…on of course Katara. He didn't understand what it was about her…was it her sparkling blue eyes…her perfectly angled face…or her beautifully tanned body. Whatever it was he hoped the feelings he had would die out, and quickly. He tiptoed past the others rooms, his ears alert in case he heard any type of stirring.

Zuko easily slipped out the back door and into the gardens, a certain peace came to his mind as he surveyed the scenery with watery eyes. He wiped his eyes and turned, ready to set up the training field for the day's practice. Twenty minutes later he was almost done, when he heard a disgruntled noise coming from the path that led to the ocean surrounding the island.

Hurriedly he slipped down the path, hiding amongst the trees and bushes incase the sound came from an enemy. Rounding a corner the path abruptly stopped, turning into sand as the ocean neared. Zuko stuck his head out from behind the overgrown plants, his muscles prepared for battle; he looked around for the source of the disgruntled noise he heard.

As Katara came into his vision an audible sigh escaped his lips, he was way too tired to actually seriously fight anyone so he was glad it was just her. He watched her, clearly amazed at her hypnotic movements as she bended the oceans water. A rather calm, serene look on her beautiful face as she performed her various attacks with ease and precision. Zuko watched clearly mesmerized, he could never do that when he was bending…looking so peaceful and at ease…but then again all he put was frustration and anger into all his attacks.

While he contemplated on how to fix his fire bending technique, Katara was having problems of her own; Zuko looked up at hearing another disgruntled noise. What he saw surprised him, for instead of still bending, Katara was looking as if she was going to kill something. She looked irritated, confused, and disturbed; which for the last couple of weeks he had known her was not like Katara.

Katara sighed in frustration and dropped her hands, letting the water she was bending fall back into place. She couldn't bend correctly and this infuriated her to no end, why was she STILL thinking about Zuko?! This annoyed her greatly, for every time the thought of him entered her mind; she lost control of her bending and it all came crashing down around her, leaving her defenseless.

She tried again, closing her eyes as she shifted the water to move in a circular pattern around her. She lashed out at her invisible enemy; again the movements were accurate with incredible speed and perfect precision. Katara smiled in spite of herself, everything was going smoothly until without warning…an image of Zuko kissing her crossed her mind.

She cried out in frustration again, not believing that she was actually thinking such naïve thoughts. She was about to try again when the snapping of a twig notified her of someone else's presence. Spinning around, she quickly bended the ocean water and lashed out at her enemy. She heard a deep grunt and was just about to attack again when Zuko came into her vision.

Katara looked at him, as if not believing he was actually there. Though he was sitting right in front of her; sopping wet. Without warning she burst into a fit of giggles which earned her a scowl from Zuko.

"Hahahaha!! Oh hahaha Zuko your hair looks so funny when it's wet haha!!" Katara laughed as she stared at the sopping wet prince, who didn't look in the least to happy.

"Thanks." He grumbled standing up, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it at Katara's robe which was folded and sat comfortably on the warm sand. A few seconds later his shirt fell next to hers, in an unorganized, crumpled heap.

Katara couldn't help but stare at Zuko's chest; he had a tanned, muscular body. That drove her insane…why did he have to be so handsome?! She didn't even mind the scar; then again she liked it because it reminded her of who he was…a normal human being…with faults and regrets…just like her. Zuko felt her staring at him and looked up, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes well I guess I'll get back to practicing." She said an annoyed tone to her voice. Zuko only nodded as she turned around and started breathing deep calm breaths. _Thanks for taking off your shirt Zuko…mhm oh yeah just what I needed! _She thought irritated as she started to bend once again.

Katara dropped her hands for the seventh time in fifteen minutes, frustration and anger written all over her face. She heard a chuckle and swung around to face Zuko, her eyes dark with rage.

"Am I breaking your concentration?" He smirked, he couldn't help it. After she knew of his presence, he couldn't help but notice that she was failing more than when she didn't know he was there.

"No…why are you here anyway? Don't you have anything better to do in your life than watch me try to water bend?" Katara asked venom dripping from her voice.

"Either way this is a lot more entertaining." He replied smiling a little.

Letting out a cry of rage, Katara bended the water and lashed it out towards Zuko. Since Zuko was on the ground he performed his spin kick in defense, fire shooting out of his feet. Katara saw the fire coming and quickly put up a wall of ice. It struck but she held her ground, not moving a muscle until it passed.

"Hey watch what you're doing!!" She cried as a fire ball narrowly missed her. She let her ice wall down to see Zuko staring at her, a serious expression on his face.

"Katara…fight me." He ordered as he stood, taking his fighting stance.

"What?" She asked surprised. She looked at him questionably…not believing that he said what she just thought he said.

"I said fight me. You will be facing fire benders when we take on the Fire Lord. Not to mention, you'll need to start making some new techniques…you can't seriously think that you're going to take out a fire bender with those petty moves do you?" He asked; his face unreadable. He smiled to himself as he felt the hidden fire raging inside her at his words. It was true; he wanted her to be angry, he wanted her to release all her anger and her frustration out on him.

The thing was…he wanted to see her true potential. He wanted to see all the things she could do when it came to offense and mostly when it came to defense. He wanted to make sure that when she was fighting and he couldn't help her, she'd be okay on her own. He didn't know what he would do…if she was hurt…or worse. He shuddered but was then brought back to the real world when he heard Katara snarl at him.

"Fine! But don't get mad at me if you get hurt!" She replied with as much hatred as she could muster, which on her part…wasn't much.

"I won't." He smiled one of his rare smiles. Katara stopped mid bending, her eyes glued to him as if not believing that she just saw that. In that second, Zuko sent out a single ball of fire. He wouldn't hurt her of course, but he had to make it look like he would.

The two went through various attacks, with each one the next one was stronger as Katara became more and more irritated at the prince, who every now and then taunted her about her 'inabilities' to fight as he put it.

Though to be truthful, Zuko was rather impressed. She was the fiercest water bender he was ever pitted against. He thought bitterly to himself: _What happened to the sweet, innocent Katara I knew a few months ago? _He wasn't paying much attention until he noticed he was backed up against a tree…and trapped.

Katara bended the water until it was covering most of Zuko and then froze it, "Ha! How do you like that Zuko? Being tied up to a tree against your will, it's fun isn't it?" She asked dangerously as she walked up to him. "Whose weak now Zuko? Whose petty moves were you talking about?" She added as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"This can't trap a fire bender Katara…" Zuko answered as he released fire from almost every pore in his body. His frozen capsule melted into water around his feet; but before it was even halfway melted Zuko was holding Katara's arms with his hands.

"Well Katara…what would you do if a random soldier who was intent on hurting you, was holding you like this?" He mused at her surprised expression.

Katara's mind reeled, noticing that she had been in a situation like this before. Her mind wandered to the day that she was practicing with the water bending scroll after she stole it, and Zuko randomly came out and captured her, intent on luring the Avatar there. She couldn't help but realize that this time was different from last, Zuko's grip on her wasn't as strong, he didn't have as much hatred as he used to in his eyes, and he was smiling at her…that smile…that made her stomach whirl and her heart pound.

"This." She answered his question after she regained her composure. In a moment, Zuko was kneeling on the ground grabbing at his legs and arms with uncertainty. Katara smirked above him, she was happy that the one lady taught her how to blood bend. Out of everything she learned…that was her greatest weapon, but after a couple seconds of seeing Zuko in agony she stopped for she couldn't bare the sight any longer.

Zuko visibly sighed in relief, still shaking a little he stood up. Resting his back against the tree for balance, he put his hand on Katara's shoulder bringing her closer.

"That was perfect! Now I don't have to worry about you during the battle." He said, looking down at her.

"You…were worried about me?" Katara asked, all traces of anger disappearing.

"Always." He answered truthfully, and Katara was thoroughly taken aback.

That was when she noticed how close they really were, she could feel Zuko's hot breath on her, causing her mind to reel for the fourth time that day. She was aware that it looked like he was coming closer when all of a sudden, a voice rang out through the island; disturbing its peace.

"KATARA!! I'M HUNGRY!! DID YOU MAKE ANY BREAKFAST??"

**Yes well that's the second chapter, yes I know not much talking…but I like to take things slow when it comes to my fanfictions. Things happening to fast bugs me haha. Well hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all your support! R&R PLZ!!**


	3. An Accidental Injury

**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I've had a lot of things on my mind and well it's hard to write like that. Well I hope you guys like this chappie, and thanks for sticking with me still. Remember R&R!! **

Katara sighed, and turned toward the path. "No Sokka. I haven't made breakfast yet." She answered as he appeared at the entrance of the path, rubbing his eyes.

He straightened up when he saw Zuko, and his face took on the look of a father. He cocked his head and squinted at Zuko, his eyes analyzing every detail of his facial expression, and his brain calculating the events before his arrival.

"What's going on here?" Sokka asked, his eyes falling to the ground where small burnt patches of sand simmered in the rising sun.

"Nothing…Zuko and I were just practicing that's all." Katara said swiftly, turning so that the two would not see her blush a light pink. "Well I guess I'll go and make breakfast now." She added as she walked quickly down the path.

Sokka wasn't stupid. He _knew_ something was going on, but he acted as if he were oblivious. When he was sure Katara was gone he turned back to Zuko, who looked like he was thinking.

"So Zuko, doesn't Katara's magic water scare you?" Sokka joked, giving Zuko his trademark goofy smile.

Zuko stopped his thoughts and looked at Sokka. "Um…uh…yes well…Katara's a very powerful water bender."

"I know, but I remember when she first 'discovered' her 'magic water' oooooh." Sokka exclaimed as he raised his hands and waved them in a haughtily way. "Her moves were so simple and innocent back then; I miss the old Katara. This one is more…ferocious, not to mention that whole blood bending thing is just freaky."

"Yes well, she has learned a couple of powerful new techniques then I last remembered. She is a very powerful bender, and she has grown." Zuko said his voice fading.

"You interested buddy?" Sokka joked, nudging Zuko in the ribs with his elbow. Zuko blushed and turned his head when Sokka suddenly let out a loud hoot. "Dude…I was just kidding. No need for you to freak out about her liking you, I mean come on."

"You certainly have a way with words Sokka." The Fire Prince mumbled as he clenched his fists in irritation.

"That's what my gram gram used to say." Sokka replied as Zuko visibly rolled his eyes. "Anyways she thinks you're a powerful bender as well."

"Who?" Zuko asked unsure of what he heard.

"Katara, she thinks you're a powerful bender. But I wouldn't know, cause well I'm not a bender." Sokka spoke truthfully.

"Really?" The Fire Prince asked incredulously.

"Yup, she said you were the most powerful fire bender she's ever seen, besides Azula…but you're not that scary." Sokka replied as Zuko stiffened at the mention of his sister.

At that moment Katara appeared at the start of the path, a look of uncertainty on her face. "Um…Zuko, I need some help lighting the pit…so when you're done…" She asked her voice fading as she began to yawn.

Zuko nodded and started to stand when Sokka suddenly nudged him with his elbow again. "Go get her tiger." He said before bursting out in spouts of laughter as Zuko turned a bright pink.

Katara grimaced as Zuko walked over to her, wondering what he had done to make her brother laugh so hard. When he reached her, she began walking down the path with him standing right beside her, absorbed in her thoughts.

They walked in silence along the path, neither one acknowledging the others presence as they escaped to their thoughts, which were basically about each other. They were so absorbed in their own thoughts that they were not paying attention to their surroundings, and didn't notice this until Zuko ran straight into a big wall of earth; which hadn't been there before.

"What the…" He said rubbing his head as Katara took her fighting stance and looked around cautiously.

Zuko took his own fighting stance and using his energy, produced a small flame on his outstretched palm; he was just about to set the big wall on fire when a noise caught his attention.

"Toph what are you doing?" A voice said on the opposite side of the wall. The fire in Zuko's hand disintegrated when he heard the voice of the Avatar.

"Shh!! Shut up Twinkle Toes!!" Toph hissed a hint of anger in her usually serene voice.

"Toph you shouldn't be spying on them." Aang declared.

"Oh bull! You know as well as I do that you're just as interested in their conversation as I am Twinkle Toes!" Toph accused.

"What? But they weren't even saying anything." Aang exclaimed.

"HA! So you _were_ spying on them!" Toph said stomping her foot, the wall that Zuko ran into slid back into the ground. Allowing Zuko and Katara to see the arguing Toph and Aang, who didn't seem to notice the two caught them.

"No I was NOT!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I was NOT!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I was NOT!"

"Aang! Toph! Stop it right now! I can't believe you two would stoop this low! You two should know not to eavesdrop on people, that is invading they're privacy! Now go back inside and wait for me to finish breakfast!" Katara ordered, pointing to the house for emphasis.

The two gave her a look, of pure annoyance. "NOW!" She thundered, and with that they scurried off, falling over each other as they ran to the house.

_Wow…she really is like a mother figure…_ Zuko thought as Katara turned to him.

"Sorry about that." She said; he looked down at her in surprise.

"It's fine." He said politely, as thoughts again began to cloud his mind.

"The two of them are quite nosy, well mostly Toph…but to tell you the truth I'm surprised they're up this early." She pondered.

"I'm surprised Sokka is up this early." Zuko said with a hint of bitterness. He just had to ruin the morning, running outside screaming about breakfast…why doesn't he make his own breakfast? Zuko wondered clearly annoyed.

Katara laughed, making Zuko's mind reel. _She laughed…at something I said…that's the first time I ever saw her actually laugh… _He thought as he stared down at her angelic face.

She stopped laughing and began walking up the trail again leading to the house. "Are you coming? I want to start cooking before Sokka starts complaining again." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Zuko only nodded as he started to follow her, his thoughts clouded once again. _I really like her laugh…I want to see it again…_

A moment later they reached the huge vacation mansion of the Fire Lord. "I still can't believe that were actually staying in a Fire Nation house, and this time were not even being attacked." Katara smiled as she made her way up the steps.

Zuko produced a small smile and followed her.

_His eyes…their so hard…like steel. Yet when he smiles, they seem to melt into two beautiful pools of gold… _Katara thought, as she looked into Zuko's golden eyes before turning back around and heading inside.

Zuko made his way over to the fire pit, and with one fluid motion set the wood underneath ablaze, turning back around he grabbed a pot and handed it to Katara, who took it gratefully and went to fill it up with water. Zuko turned around to face Aang and Toph who were sitting in the adjoining dining room/sitting room. Aang was currently playing with Momo, while Toph sat smirking.

"Hey Zuko…could hand me a fruit please, I think Momo is hungry." Aang said pointing to an apricot in a bowl on the table. Zuko grabbed the piece of fruit and tossed it to Aang.

"Um…Zuko…could you…" Katara began as she threw some of Sokka's favorite nuts into the big pot, without even turning around Zuko set the small dying kindle ablaze once again. He headed for a chair and just sat down when Suki entered the room.

"Good morning." She said yawning as she walked into the room. "Mmm it smells good in here…oh what are you making Katara?"

"Oh just some stew. Would you mind…?" Katara asked pointing to a carrot waiting to be chopped.

"No…not at all!" Suki replied enthusiastically, as she made to chop the carrot.

Zuko stared at Katara; he was amazed at all the things she could do as a water bender. Even the small things astounded him, such as stirring water in a pot with no spoon and not even having to cut up onions because she could just bend the juices right out. He stared at her soft blue eyes; they seemed to sparkle when she laughed.

Katara could feel a pair of eyes on her, but decided to ignore them as much as possible. She heard a noise and turned around to see Aang heading for her.

"You need any help Katara?" Aang asked.

"No thanks Aang." Katara smiled, Aang blushed a furious red. From behind him Zuko sat there, fuming as he watched Katara and the Avatar.

"Hello." Sokka exclaimed yawning and stretching as he entered the room from the back door.

"Good morning Sokka." Katara replied as she threw the pieces of carrot that Suki chopped up into the pot, she handed Suki another carrot. At that point Sokka noticed Suki, and made a bee line to her.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled as he hugged her with full force, making her topple to the side.

"Sokka! The knife!" Suki cried as the knife she was holding slipped through her fingers. It sailed through the air until gravity got the better of it, and down it went with Momo right underneath it. Momo cried out and Aang using his fast reflexes, bended the air around him to shoot out and strike the knife, carrying it away from Momo…but straight to Katara.

Katara screamed as the knife came towards her at an incredible speed, water wouldn't save her since the knife was going so fast it would probably just slice through it. She braced herself, knowing fully well that if it didn't kill her, she would still be hurt badly. She could almost feel it pierce through her as she closed her eyes; she heard a bam but no sharp pain. Prying her eyes open she looked around, to find herself on the floor. Zuko was lying next to her, panting, he sat up and looked at her making sure she was okay.

It took her a moment to register what had just happened…Zuko had saved her…he saved her…her mouth hung open in shock as Zuko stood, holding out a hand to help her up with. She grabbed it, but seeing the pained look on his face instantly regretted it and let go. She stood up on her own, glanced at the knife that now lay stuck in the wall that Sokka was trying to remove. Examining his arm, Katara let out a gasp; there on the side of his right arm was a gash. The knife must have sliced through his arm when he pushed her out of the way.

"Zuko…let me…" Katara said worriedly as she bended water around her hand and moved to heal him.

"No…it's fine." He said gently pushing her away as he headed for his room, clutching his arm.

"But Zuko!" Katara called after him, she remembered the food and turned around. "Suki…?"

"Yes I can finish breakfast." Suki answered as she tried to consult a grief stricken Aang.

"Nice going Twinkle Toes, just kill Katara. Why not do Sokka next?" Toph exclaimed sarcastically as she felt her way over to help Sokka remove the knife.

"Hey!" Sokka replied indignantly.

"Katara I'm so sorry!" Aang said as Katara ran out of the room, leaving the rest of the group far behind.

Katara ran down the hall, thoughts of the last minute events playing through her mind. Why would he do that, I mean sure they were on the same side and all…but he still didn't have to do that. She slowed when she approached the door to his room; taking a deep breath she opened it.

Zuko was sitting on his bed, shirtless…once again, holding a cloth to his arm to stop the ongoing bleeding. Katara approached him, and bending the water out of her pouch, moved it to encircle her hand. Just as she was about to place her hand on the gash, Zuko caught it.

"No." He said, his grip tightening around her wrist.

"Zuko…let me help you!" Katara exclaimed trying to remove his hand from her wrist.

"No…it's fine. I'll be fine Katara." He said formally, as if the conversation was now over. Katara huffed; there was no way she would stop that easily.

"You are hurt, and I'm going to help you! How are you supposed to fight your father, or even your sister, with an injured arm?" She asked, her voice rising considerably.

Zuko thought for a moment, and then decided to give in. Since well…she was right…as usual. Katara smiled triumphantly as she healed Zuko, the boy was stubborn. Even more stubborn than Sokka, and that was truly amazing.

"Why…" Zuko breathed, as he looked away from Katara.

"Huh?" She asked, not quite catching the rest of his sentence.

"Why do you care?" The question caught Katara off guard, she certainly wasn't expecting a question like that…and now that she was asked it, she had no answer.

"Because…because we're on the same side." She answered bandaging his arm. His face fell, he was sure she was going to say something different…but it was foolish of him to think that.

"And…because we've gone through the same problems…that no one else has…so we should stick together." Katara finished, smiling at him as she showed him his now healed/bandaged arm.

He smiled back, and they both sat there. Staring at each other and smiling, until a few seconds later Toph walked in, with a big smirk on her face.

"Well kiddos, breakfast is ready." She said, Katara wondered what she was smirking about but decided to ignore it.

Zuko walked out the door as Katara and Toph followed behind.

"Why are you smirking?" Katara asked a little annoyed.

"You'll see." Toph answered, that answer worried Katara to no end.

**Hope you guys liked it. R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
